


One Of a Kind

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Gen, Vampire Chronicles, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E era tudo tão maravilhosamente novo para David, e às vezes o simples ato de olhar em um espelho o surpreendia, ao ver a face que lhe encarava. | David POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> As Crônicas Vampirescas e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Anne Rice. Nenhum deles aqui pertence a mim, só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho por diversão, não ganho nada com essa história.
> 
> Em tempo: Eu SEI que Anne Rice não é muito fã de fanfics, mas juro, não estou desrespeitando ela ou os personagens dela, eu só realmente os peguei emprestados para um pouco de amor e diversão.
> 
> Fanfic de natal - originalmente publicada no fórum online “A Ilha da Noite”, como um presente de amigo secreto para minha queridíssima amiga Foxy. O título vem de uma música do Placebo, de mesmo nome. 
> 
> Pós "A História do Ladrão de Corpos", pré "Memnoch". Gen.

O café estava inusitadamente cheio durante as últimas noites, ele observara de seu assento próximo a uma das portas do local.

Ele estivera parado nesta cidade durante o último mês, e ele fizera de sua rotina passar nesse café que ficava aberto durante toda a madrugada; ele gostava de pedir uma xícara de chá, forte, e sentar lá observando os mortais, até que o agradável calor que emanava da xícara inevitavelmente esfriasse.

Durante toda sua vida mortal, ele fora nada senão um observador nato; nada mais justo do que trazer essa característica para sua vida imortal.

As horas que antecipavam a aurora limitavam o público que frequentava tal café; havia mais homens, especialmente homens jovens, mas ocasionalmente ele avistava mulheres de meia idade ou aos vinte e poucos anos, pedindo um café preto e olhando para o ambiente noturno com geralmente algo vazio no olhar.

Às vezes ele tentava imaginar o que essas pessoas estavam pensando; ele fazia o máximo para não ler os pensamentos delas, uma vida como telepata natural o ensinando a respeitar a privacidade alheia de pessoas que não teriam a menor noção de que seus anseios mais secretos e profundos poderiam estar sendo ouvidos por outro alguém.

Mas ele por vezes se deixava de imaginar, ao ver tantos rostos distraídos e preocupados, o que os trouxera a tal lugar tão tarde. O que havia de errado na vida deles, quais eram seus tipos de problema, ou se eles apenas possuíam hábitos naturalmente noturnos.

Porém, na maior parte dos dias ele apenas os observava, sem realmente ponderar sobre as angústias individuais de cada um. Ele lembrava-se de Lestat lhe dizendo, mais de uma vez, que mortais poderiam ser intoxicadores, e nesses dias, vendo as expressões nos rostos de cada um, o cheiro doce do sangue deles e os aromas artificiais na maior parte dos corpos, ele achava que poderia entender de onde tal fascinação poderia surgir.

Ao pensar em Lestat, ele voltou seus pensamentos para seu criador por alguns momentos; ele vira Lestat pela última vez há aproximadamente seis meses atrás, alguns meses depois que ele, Lestat e Louis voltaram do carnaval no Brasil. Ele sabia que Louis e Lestat também não estavam juntos agora; eles pareceram entrar em uma espécie de acordo silencioso de que todos precisavam de um tempo só para si mesmos, cada um em suas divagações pessoais.

E era tudo tão maravilhosamente novo para David; não apenas os poderes intensificados, a agilidade, a força, o doce sabor do sangue; apesar do que dissera a Lestat, seu corpo ainda era relativamente novo, e às vezes o simples ato de olhar em um espelho o surpreendia, ao ver a face que lhe encarava.

E mesmo atos alheios ainda o surpreendiam, como quando uma jovem moça parou no meio do seu pedido de um café preto com um croissant e olhou para David, sorrindo sugestivamente e olhando-o de cima abaixo com clara aprovação, antes de voltar seus olhos para a balconista – levou alguns segundos para David lembrar-se de que ele não estava mais em seu corpo de mais de sessenta anos, e que seu corpo era atraente o suficiente para chamar a atenção de homens e mulheres em qualquer lugar.

Ele sorriu em retorno para a moça quando ela pegara seu pedido e voltara a olhar para ele; era um sorriso calmo e amigável, mas sua mente mandava silenciosamente um aviso para ela; _fique long._ Ela era jovem demais, com um cheiro delicioso, e ele quase podia sentir o gosto do sangue dela em sua boca.

Mas ele não queria assassinar ninguém hoje, especialmente alguém inocente; hoje era um dia apenas para observar.

Ele observou a moça sentar sozinha em uma mesinha, abrindo um laptop e imergindo em seus próprios pensamentos; tirando seus olhos dela, ele voltou a encarar a rua. Não havia muitas estrelas no céu; nunca havia, quando você estava em área urbana. E, além disso, havia muitas nuvens no céu.

Ele pegou a xícara em suas mãos, o chá ainda agradavelmente morno e aquecendo sua pele naturalmente gelada, deixando seus pensamentos correrem livres.

Era bom estar sozinho por um tempo, longe de qualquer conexão mortal ou imortal; por mais que ele ansiasse em estar novamente junto a Lestat, em rever Louis e Armand e conhecer os mais antigos que ainda não encontrara pessoalmente, cuja existência ele só conhecia pelo relato dos outros ou pelos arquivos da Talamasca, mas simultaneamente, ele sabia que precisava de um tempo de contemplação longe de todos.

Lestat lhe dissera uma vez que ele uma soma de contradições em certo ponto de vista; um corpo jovem e belo, uma mente com décadas de experiência, uma aceitação a vida imortal quase imediata, ao contrário de praticamente todos os outros que foram transformados, incluindo aqueles que imploraram para o serem.

David replicara de que, de certo modo ele sabia o que aconteceria no momento em que permitira se tornar amigo de um vampiro, naquela primeira noite que Lestat se revelara para ele e que parecia ter sido décadas atrás. Não de forma consciente, é claro; mas algo em seu subconsciente sabia que um dia, Lestat acabaria por transformá-lo com seu consentimento ou não, e ele tivera anos para preparar-se para isso, sem ao menos estar ciente.

Louis, por sua vez, dissera que um dia David se tornaria o mais sábio deles. Que talvez ele já o fosse; que a única coisa que lhe faltava era alguns séculos de experiência, mas Louis insistia que David já tinha uma paciência e uma aceitação que somente os verdadeiramente anciões demonstraram, com um resquício de humanidade que somente os realmente jovens poderiam ter. Louis parecia tecer tais palavras com reverência, e mesmo admiração; David o agradecia, mas não sabia muito bem o que pensar de tais afirmações.

Afinal, tudo ainda era muito novo para ele.

Colocando o chá agora quase frio na mesa, David olhou para os lados; o céu ainda estava escuro, mas ele sabia que ele logo precisaria recolher-se, antes de seus sentidos ficarem demasiadamente cansados. Ele havia alugado um quarto em um hotel há poucos quilômetros, pagando uma taxa extra para não ser incomodado durante o dia por ninguém.

Ele também sabia que ele logo se encontraria com um de seus companheiros imortais; ele não sabia explicar porque, desde que não sentira a presença de nenhum deles na cidade, mas ele sabia que encontraria alguém logo, talvez nessa mesma semana. Talvez fosse Lestat, ou talvez fosse Armand – ele apenas sabia que não seria Louis.

Uma cantiga clássica de natal vindo do celular de um homem sentado próximo a ele chamou-o de volta para a realidade. David piscou confuso, até lembrar-se que o natal seria em apenas dois dias.

Ele não se surpreendera ao notar que esquecera a data; mesmo quando mortal, ele nunca fora muito ligado a festa. Às vezes, alguns colegas da Talamasca faziam uma comemoração e chamavam a David. Às vezes ele até comparecia, mas ele nunca realmente sentira o espírito da data.

Mas é claro, isso explicava o súbito comparecimento de mortais no café e a quase forçada polidez dos empregados para os clientes.

Levantando-se resignadamente, David dirigiu-se para o balcão e pagou pela xícara de chá que não consumira, dirigindo-se então para a porta. Ele estava calculando como faria para chegar ao hotel, e, distraído, esbarrou em alguém:

\- Oh, me desculpe! – ele virou-se para frente, vendo a mesma moça que sorrira para ele há alguns minutos atrás, a mochila jogada distraidamente sobre o ombro, o cabelo solto e desarrumado.

Ele a ajudou a erguer-se, um tanto inconfortável pela extrema diferença de altura; era uma das coisas mais inquietantes sobre esse corpo. Ele lembrou-se como fora estranho acostumar-se a ser bem mais alto que Lestat, e aos próprios objetos ao seu redor.

Ele sorriu para a moça como fizera antes, amigavelmente, e ela sorriu, um pouco timidamente. E então, apenas porque ela era jovem e cheia de vida, e ele podia ver as cores em seu rosto e o impulso de fazer outras coisas com a própria essência da vida que existia dentro dela, ele abaixou-se até seus lábios tocarem a bochecha dela em um gesto respeitoso, platônico.

\- Não se preocupe – ele disse, se referindo ao esbarrão que tiveram, e ao lembrar-se da data, acrescentou – Feliz natal para você e para aqueles que você ama.

Ele afastou-se rapidamente então, porém sem urgência, e antes de se afastar, ele pode vislumbrar o rosto da moça corando, e se não fosse por sua audição de vampiro, ele não teria a ouvido murmurar _“Obrigada”_.     

Sorrindo um pouco para si mesmo, David caminhou para longe, ainda sentindo o perfume da moça, carregado pelo vento.


End file.
